Tainted Heart
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She was always the good one, always working hard, always doing her best & than she met him and everything changed . . . Brie/Randy; Kelly/Cody; & Michelle/Ted
1. The Bad Boy

**A/N: **Normally I'd be ranting about how I am sorry that I am starting another new story when I have so many going and yada, yada, yada. Well I'm not doing that anymore. I have put two stories on hiatus and one I am considering deleting. I am not sorry though. I come up with a lot of ideas, and well, when I get an idea I have to start it, that's just the way I am. I'm sorry if you find my long list of "stories in progress" annoying but that is just how I work. I can't help it. With all of that said, I am working on quite a few stories that I am stockpiling so I can just post them. That might affect my updates, I'm not sure. Please try to be patient with my lack of updates, I'm in college and that takes up a lot of my time and it's more important. With that said this is going to be a shorter story, probably less than ten chapters. The main characters are **Brie Bella and Randy Orton. **Supporting Characters are **Nikki, Kelly, Cody, Ted, and Michelle. **I do not own any names, brands, logos, titles, concepts etc associated with WWE all rights go to World Wrestling Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Heart <strong>

Chapter 1 | The Bad Boy

* * *

><p>"C'mon Brie, you need to loosen up a little." Nikki Garcia said as she shoved a pair of dark denim jeans and a black sequined tank into her twin sister's hand. "When is the last time you went out? You're eighteen; you act like you are thirty-five. Please, just one night let's go out and have a good time."<p>

The petite brunette took the clothes and rolled her brown eyes. "I know how old I am; I'm sorry that partying isn't the only thing I care about." Brie looked at her twin before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder and walking toward the bathroom adjoining their bedrooms. "But if going out tonight will get you off my back then, I'm in." She closed the door to get ready to go out, leaving a smiling Nikki leaning against her closet door.

* * *

><p>Brie laced her hand through her twin sister's arm as they entered the large, brick town house. The brunette looked around at the room. It was packed full of people, men and women alike, many of which were dancing, holding red solo cups up in the air. "I don't think this is a good Idea Nikki." Brie shouted over the music, giving her twin sister her 'do we really have to be here' look. Her twin sister rolled her eyes and, seizing her wrist, pulled her out toward the dance floor.<p>

"Just have fun, one night. C'mon Brie, It's no big deal." Her sister said. "You promised." Nikki said tilting her head to the side as she looked at her sister.

"Fine, only for a few hours though." Brie said, she didn't like the uneasy feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll go get some drinks!" Nikki yelled over the music before wandering off. The brunette sighed helplessly and looked around the room. Hoping to spot someone she knew that would at least talk to her. She scanned the room, looking for a familiar face. That is when she spotted him.

He was standing in the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He was holding a drink in one hand and his other arm was dangling causally at his side. He was tall, muscular and had tattoos going up his arms. His fitted black tee-shirt showed off his trim physique. He wore dark jeans and a black shoes, his feet were causally crossed as she stood, leaning back, looking around the room.

"Wow, who's the hottie?" Brie jumped when her sister returned, shoving a drink into her hand. She turned, giving her sister a dirty look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nikki." Brie said turning away from the stranger.

"Please, like you didn't think I would notice you were ogling tall, dark, and yummy over there. You should go talk to him." Nikki said smiling devilishly.

"One, I wasn't staring, two I am not talking to anyone." Brie said, crossing her slender arms and scowling at her twin.

"Oh come on. You are no fun at all. If you keep acting this way you are going to end up acting like mom! All by the age of twenty!" Nikki smiled and gave her a little shove. "We both know you don't want that. C'mon have a little fun for once in your life."

"I am not going to end up acting like mom. I am just careful and think about what might come from my actions. I do not know that man, he could be dangerous."

"Please, I'm not asking you to marry him. Just go talk to him. I've got your back." Nikki said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hell No." Brie said, shoving her pin-straight brown hair over her shoulder and glaring at her sister.

"You are so uptight." Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"I am NOT uptight. I just know what is good for me."

"Some fun is good for you. You have all day tomorrow to be a snob, just live a little." Nikki said, before turning and walking away from her sister.

Brie sighed. Was her sister right? Was she really uptight? Was she really a snob? She just thought she was mature, knowing exactly what she wanted to do? Partying wasn't going to get her the job she wanted as a nurse. It wouldn't land her a respectable husband she could be proud to bring home on the holidays. It would get her into trouble. It would send all of her dreams down the tube.

She shook her head and took a sip of the drink her sister handed to her. Why had she agreed to do this?

She stood, swaying on the dance floor lost in thought, but in a few minutes she found herself staring at the mysterious stranger.

And this time, he was looking back.

Brie quickly looked down at her drink, the heat rising in her cheeks. Why was she acting so stupid? She looked up again and he was still staring at her. This time he was smiling.

She looked around the dance floor for her sister but she was nowhere to be found, so Brie, taking a leap, walked over to the man standing in the corner. "Hi. I'm Brie" she held her hand out to him and was shocked when he took it, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm Randy. I couldn't help but notice that I seem to have caught you eye." He said smiling.

His voice was deep and gentle, Brie smiled. It was rather soothing. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. To be honest, you've caught my eye more than once tonight." He said. "You look beautiful Brie."

Brie blushed again as she leaned against the wall next to him and took a sip of her drink. "Thank you."

"Do you live around here Brie?" he asked turning his body to face her. He was gorgeous.

"Yea, well, about half an hour from here." She said. "What about you."

"I'm new in town." He said with a shrug. "My friends are hosting the party; I'm staying here with them."

So he was friends with the people hosting the party, which means that maybe Nikki knows them. He can't be that dangerous right?

"So what brings you here Brie, I can tell you are not the type of girl who hangs out at parties like this."

Brie laughed. "Is it that obvious? I'm here to get my sister off my back; she says I need to live a little."

Randy smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. "We'll maybe she's right." He said. "A beautiful girl like you should have fun once in a while."

Brie wasn't sure what to say to that. "Thanks." She said. It was the best she could come up with and once the word left her lips her wish she hadn't said it.

Randy chuckled. "Are you nervous Brie?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders, feeling defeated. He smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk.

Should she go? A million of those "never let a man take you to his room" "never go anywhere with a stranger" warnings popped into her head. She looked at him and he was still smiling, looking back at her with icy blue eyes.

"I'd love to" she said without thinking. His eyes were intoxicating; she had never seen anything like them before.

"Wonderful." He smiled and gently extended his arm which she wrapped her own around and led her toward the stairs. She walked with him, looking at the other partiers who didn't even seem to notice them.

He led her down the hall to the last door and pushed it open. "My room, no one should bother us here." He said. "Ladies' first."

She smiled and thanked him as she walked through the door. He followed and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, nice room" she said looking around that the various electronic gadgets on the dresser, the flat screen on the wall, the large stereo system, and the excess of what appeared to be designer clothes hanging inside the closet.

"Thanks. Have a seat." He motioned to the bed. "I design video games."

She sat down, and ran her fingers over the blue comforter. "That's intriguing; I'm attending classes to become a nurse."

"How long have you been studying?" he asked.

"Two years, I graduated early." She said with a shrug. "I'm kind of a loser."

"Don't say that. You are obviously the furthest thing from a loser. Honestly, I think smart chicks are kind of sexy."

Brie looked at him, mouth agape. She slowly closed her mouth as he laughed.

"Come on Brie, relax." He said with a smile.

She forced a laugh and nodded. "I'm sorry; you just caught me off guard."

"I'm just being honest Brie, you are gorgeous."

She blushed again. What was this man doing to her? She placed her drink on the bedside table and looked around the room.

"Do you see something you like Brie?" he asked.

"I was just looking around. I'm sorry." She looked at him.

"Don't be. " He leaned toward her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, his hands landing on her waist, his fingers brushing up her sides. She sighed as his lips moved down her neck and shoulder. He brought his lips back up to her mouth and kissed her again, as his fingers moved down her hips toward the clasp on her jeans. They fell back onto the bed as they kissed

And for once Brie wasn't thinking about the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. What do you think :) I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review and let me know what you liked about it? Thank you :) ~Besos~ **


	2. The Beginning

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this; I hope you will all stick with me, but I understand if you don't. Among school, than graduation and personal things and a lack of inspiration I haven't been writing well. So I'm sorry.** Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize from the WWE, I only own the plot of this story.**

**Again, I'd like to thank the 52 people who have added me to their favorite authors list, you guys are uhmazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Heart <strong>

Chapter 2 | The Beginning

* * *

><p>Brie stirred as the warm sun swam through the window, the light dancing on her skin. She smiled as opened her brown eyes and gazed around the room. The brunette slowly rolled over and ran her fingers down his tanned back, than let her fingers trace the outer edges of the black tattoo between his shoulder blades. Her smile brightened when he turned to face her, his ice blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones. "Good morning beautiful how was your night?" he asked a smile curving his lips.<p>

She laughed. "Do you have to ask, you were around for most of it?"

He kissed her before sitting up, his shoulders resting against the headboard. "I think you had a pretty good night. I know I did." He said as he reached for a pack of cigarettes on his nightstand. He took one out and lit it. Her head came to rest on his chest, although she wasn't sure when she had moved it there.

"I think you are right." Brie said as she smiled up at him. "I'm glad my sister dragged me to the party."

"I'm glad too. I'll have to thank her when I get a chance to meet her."

Brie nodded. She couldn't believe what she had done but she wasn't all that upset. She was happy. Randy had made her feel special, something no one had ever done before. The brunette pulled her long locks over one shoulder and pressed her cheek against his chest. His skin was warm and soft as it brushed against hers and it only strengthened the smile tugging at her lips. Maybe Nikki was right, maybe there was nothing wrong with living a little.

Suddenly the door burst open and tall, thin blonde stepped inside carrying a large tray. Brie couldn't help but notice there were two plates on it.

"Oh, sorry" The blonde said as she smiled at them. Brie tightened her grip on the sheet wrapped around them as she stared at the strange blonde.

"It's okay Michelle, I should have told you I had company." Randy said, unfazed by the blonde's intrusion.

"Well I brought you breakfast. I'll just leave you be…" The blonde's blue eyes came to rest on Brie and she smiled and handed over the tray of food. She quickly left the room.

"Sorry about that, my family has no manners." Randy said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Family?" Brie questioned.

"That was Michelle, my cousin." He said as he took one of the plates off the tray and handed it to her. "She lives here with her husband Ted and my friends Cody and Kelly. Cody and Kelly hosted the party last night."

"She, uhm, seems nice." Brie said, searching for something to say about the blonde who had just left the room.

"She is." Randy assured her. "Eat up." He said as he grabbed his own plate and took a bite of French toast.

Brie smiled and ate her breakfast quietly. It was good, whoever made it, Michelle or Kelly most likely, was a talented cook. When they had finished eating Randy took their plates and put them on the tray and placed it on the night stand. "Why don't I get dressed and then we can go downstairs?" Randy suggested as he slid out of bed.

Brie nodded as she did the same, picking up the clothes she was wearing the night before.

"Leave them, you are about the same size as Kelly I'm sure she has something you can wear. I'll check with her. If you'd like to take a shower you can."

"Thank you." Brie smiled appreciatively as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Brie was downstairs, dressed in gray jeans and a black tank top Kelly had loaned her. The blonde had been very sweet to her and had even enveloped her in a hug. Brie also liked Ted, who had also hugged her, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Kelly's boyfriend Cody. He seemed strange, maybe even dangerous.<p>

They were all seated in front of the large screen TV in the sitting room when Kelly quickly stood up, a huge smile shining on her face. "I've got an idea." She said excitedly.

"Well that's a first, mark it on the calendar." Randy joked, evoking a dirty look from Kelly.

"We should all go to that new big mall that is opening up."

"That's two hours away Kell." Michelle said as she looked at the other blonde.

"I know but it would be so much fun!" Kelly said.

"I think it's a great idea." Randy chimed in.

"Why not Chelle? We need to do something fun with the newest member of our clan here." Ted motioned to Brie who was sitting quietly by Randy, their fingers intertwined.

"Okay, are you game Brie?" Michelle asked, her blue eyes fell on Brie and Brie nodded. "Great. I'll get the keys to the van." Michelle got up and quickly left the room.

"This is going to be so much fun." Kelly grabbed Brie's hand and pulled her up. "We're going to be best friends Brie, I just know it." Kelly hugged her for the second time that morning and Brie shot a nervous look at Randy who just shrugged.

"Let's get out of here!" Ted said as he pointed at Michelle who had just returned with the van keys.

Once they had all packed themselves into the van they hit the road. They were in the car about fifteen minutes before it slowed down. Cody pulled the car over in front of the bank. "I just need to stop and cash my check." He said, "does anyone else have to come in."

"I should probably get some money out, I have to shower my lady with gifts." Randy said as she slid open the back door.

"I should probably come along too." Ted said. "Will you ladies be okay by yourselves?" he questioned.

"We'll be fine babe." Michelle said and the boys exited the car. "Hurry up you only have five minutes!" Michelle yelled to them before turning her attention to Brie. "So Brie, what do you do for a living."

"I'm actually a student." Brie said. She watched Kelly climb over to the driver seat and turn the van back on. The young blonde fiddled with the buttons on the radio until she found a greatest hits station. "I'm taking nursing."

"Wow, you must be a genius." Michelle said. "I'm jealous!"

Brie laughed and shook her head. "It's not as bad as people think….I just love people and that's why I decided…"

What Brie saw took the words out her mouth. Cody and Ted were running toward the van, carrying guns and large burlap sacks. They were followed by Randy who was also carrying a gun in his right hand. Randy was clutching the top of his right arm with his left hand as he ran. The boys quickly piled into the van, ripping off ski masks and slamming the doors. "Go Kelly go." Cody screamed as the blonde slammed her foot against the gas pedal.

Brie's heart was racing as she looked around to all of the people she had just meant. The people who had seemed so nice, so normal…..

They had just robbed a bank.

Brie saw the blood oozing out form between Randy's fingers, and the pained looked on his face. He had been shot during the robbery.

Chelle was rubbing his back and talking to him. Brie turned to look at the boys, Ted looked grim but Cody looked unfazed, his blue eyes determined. He turned in his chair and pointed the gun at Brie. "Help him, now."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I think that's where I'm going to stop for now. Hope you guys like it. Please review? Was this what you were expecting?


	3. Choices

A/N: Hey guys : ) Hope you are all ready for an update on this! Disclaimer: I do not own Brie, Randy, Cody, Kelly, Ted or Michelle… I only own the crazy plot : )

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Heart <strong>| Choices

* * *

><p>Brie looked down the barrel of the gun. <em>This couldn't be happening. <em>She had noticed that Cody seemed unfriendly but she never thought he'd pull a _gun _on her.

"Put it away Cody." Randy shoved the barrel of the gun away from her. "You can't force her to help us."

"What the—" Brie began—she wanted answers and she wanted them right away. Unfortunately, she was cut off by Randy.

"Please Brie, will you help me?"

She eyed the blood on his shirt, her brown eyes burned with tears that wanted to fall. She felt used, she was scared, and most of all she was confused. She looked into Randy's eyes; they were filled with pain, and doubt, but somewhere beneath that she saw that same look in his eye from that morning. "Yes. I'll help you." She looked at Kelly. "You need to get somewhere private and I'll fix him up."

Kelly nodded and pulled the van away from the busy traffic. Brie pressed the palm of her hand against he wound to slow the bleeding. Randy winced. "I'm sorry."

He smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up." Cody yelled as he rammed the barrel of the gun a little harder against her spine.<p>

"Well it's kind of hard to work with a gun in my back!" Brie retorted as she tried to stitch up Randy's wound with shaking hands.

"Cool it Rhodes" Ted said. "She's working on it—that isn't going to make her work any faster."

"Yea leave her be baby." Kelly added.

Brie heard what sounded like a growl from Cody as he pulled the gun away from her back.

"Well a nurse shouldn't take this long" he shot back.

"Well I'm not a nurse _yet_." Brie defended herself as she finished bandaging Randy's gunshot wound.

"What?" Cody said pushing Brie aside and standing in front of Randy. "We gave you one thing to do" Cody pointed a finger at Randy who pushed it away.

"Shut it Cody—she did great—I'm fine." Randy said as he stood up and pushed past the younger boy.

He walked around the small clearing in the woods, obviously stretching his legs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brie asked. "Randy what is he saying."

"Don't worry about it Brie, he's an idiot."

Cody laughed. "Didn't give her a choice did you Randy? Well Brianna, he was looking for a nurse, a nurse to join us. During the last robbery Ted was stabbed by a vigilante and it really slowed us down you see. So, we decided we needed someone who could help us deal with those kinds of problems." Cody twirled the gun in his hand. "You must have been the closest thing he could get." Cody laughed.

"Knock it off Cody." Michelle said silencing Cody.

"Randy is that true?" Brie felt nauseous. She slept with him, trusted him, she had even fallen a little for the raven haired man and he was just using her.

"It's not like that Brie." He said.

"Then what is it like Randy?"

His blue eyes shifted nervously and he sighed. "I was looking for a nurse, to string along, but then I met you and you were a nursing student and you were gorgeous and sweet and I liked you."

"Awe!" Kelly said, causing everyone to look in the blonde's direction for a second.

"Oh so you liked me so it was okay to use me?"

She knew all eyes were on her but she didn't care. She had never felt so used, so dirty, so betrayed.

"No—I was _hoping _you'd like me too and you'd _want _to help us."

"Help you? You are a bunch of _criminals._ I want to _help _people not _hurt _people."

"We've never hurt anyone Brie; we just take the money and run." Ted said quietly.

"That's still _wrong_"

"Well listen to _you._ What right do you have to judge us?" Cody questioned.

"Well I'm not a _thief_." Brie retorted.

""Well here's the thing princess, you have two choices." Cody stepped forward. "You can join us now or you can die right here because there is no way I am going to let you walk away from here knowing about us." He pointed the gun at her and cocked it.

Brie looked at Randy whose blue eyes looked glassy and he mouthed the word "please".

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for Chapter 3 there will be two more chapters in this story… then there may or may not be a sequel depending on inspiration and the reception of this story… so please _review?_


	4. Self Destruct

A/N: Not much to say except I don't own Randy, Brie, Nikki, Kelly, Cody, Michelle or Ted. : ) So yea, enjoy this. This story is almost done!

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Heart | <strong>Self Destruct

_Six Months Later_

* * *

><p>The brunette stretched as the warm sunlight poured through the open window onto her skin. She yawned, stretching her arm over his bare chest, he grunted. "You've been sleeping for ten hours, aren't you awake yet." Randy teased.<p>

Brie turned her almond eyes to face his blue ones and smiled, "No, I like to sleep."

"I've noticed." He said as he entwined her fingers with his own. "You are beautiful, you know that?" he questioned as he gently spun the diamond ring on her thin finger.

"You tell me every day Randy." She replied as she slowly sat up in bed. She was about to suggest they order room service when her cellphone lit up, vibrating against the oak night stand.

"Cody would be pissed if he knew you kept that." Randy said.

"I told you I'll get rid of it." Brie grabbed the phone off of the stand and looked at the caller id.

_Nikki. _

The brunette let a sigh pass her cherry lips and hit the talk button. "Nikki." She said, causing Randy to turn and stare at her. He shook his head, whispering 'get off of the phone'.

"_Brie, Brie, you are okay! I've been trying for months to call you. Your phone always rang, I knew you were alive, I knew you were okay. Where are you, has someone hurt you. Tell me I'll help you." _

The panic in her sister's voice caused Brie's stomach to clench. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to do this after all. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. She looked at Randy's blue eyes and felt her own well up with tears. She choked them back. That part of her life was over; she had two sisters now, Michelle and Kelly.

"I'm fine Nikki, you don't have to come get me. I'm not coming home. I don't want you to call me again. I'm getting rid of this phone. I don't want to hear from you again." Brie managed to say before cutting the call before the tears came.

Randy gently pulled her against his chest, holding her close as she cried. "It's okay Brie; we're your family now."

* * *

><p>So many people were screaming. Brie wanted to cover her ears and cower in a corner, but then she remembered they were all screaming because of her. The brunette held the pistol with shaking hands as she walked behind Randy. Ted and Cody were on either side of her, and Kelly was ahead of Randy, they were both carrying the fifty-thousand dollars they had just stolen. Michelle was waiting in the car, most likely listening to the radio, oblivious of the fear in all of the citizens' eyes as they left the bank, guns aimed.<p>

They were almost there. Only a few more steps and they would be free.

_Bang. _

A gunshot.

She looked at Ted and Cody who looked equally as confused, they hadn't fired the shot.

_**Bang, Bang, Bang. **_

Three more shots were fired.

Brie finally noticed the security guards hidden behind the counters. Her heart began to race as the bullets kept flying. Cody fired back.

"No! Cody we don't fire back!" Ted yelled as Cody shout off another round.

"They are shooting at us!" Cody yelled.

"It doesn't matter, just run."

Brie looked over her shoulder to find that Kelly was safely out of the building.

_Bang. _

And then a scream erupted beside her. She watched in horror as Ted fell to the ground, blood soaking through his black sweatshirt. "Cody now!" she screamed as she seized one of his arms. Cody grabbed the other with one hand while still firing with the other. They managed to pull him out of the bank where Randy and Kelly had just finished dropping the money in the van.

"Shit!" she heard Randy's voice and felt him push her out of the way. She watched, in horror, as Cody and Randy picked Ted up and put him in the back of the van. "Get inside now!" he yelled at Brie.

She ran to the van and jumped in the back, Randy, Kelly and Cody followed, slamming the door shut just as the police pulled up. Michelle quickly pulled away from the curb and into the crowded streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was pretty short but the next chapter will be a little longer. One more chapter to go, then I will have a poll up –trying to decide if there will be a longer, more dramatic sequel! Also, I have a poll up on my profile right now so if you haven't voted on it, please do? Reviews would be amazing! **


	5. New Path

**A/N:** Here it is the final chapter…. I'm pretty nervous about it… Hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any names, brands, logos, titles, concepts etc associated with WWE all rights go to World Wrestling Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Heart | <strong>New Path

* * *

><p>Brie leaned over Ted's limp figure as she worked. She tried to keep her hands from shaking. She had grown fond of the sweet Southern Gentleman, who just happened to be a bank-robber, over the last few months. His eyelids had already taken over his blue eyes. She thanked God for that, she wouldn't have been able to stand the pain etched on his face as she tried to repair the gunshot wound.<p>

Randy stood at her side, his blue eyes focused on his friend. She heard Cody and Kelly fighting outside. Everything had gone wrong today. She had told Cody she wasn't ready to go in there, she wasn't as strong as Kelly. She had hoped she would only be the nurse… but he had forced her, much to Randy's distaste, to participate in the robbery that afternoon.

"It's not your fault Brianna." Randy assured her, noticing the gleam in her brown eyes. "You need to stay strong, for Ted, you are the only one who can help him."

She nodded; she knew he was right. She pushed away the guilt and began to work diligently as Michelle re-entered the room. Her blue eyes were glassy from the tears she let fall for her husband, and a bottle of Iodine, a box of butterfly stitches, and a roll of gauze laid in her outstretched, shaking hand.

"He'll be okay Chelle." Brie said as she took the items from the distraught blonde. "I promise. He's going to be just fine."

"Chelle, we need to talk…" Randy wrapped an arm around the blonde's slender waist and guided him into the adjoining room, Brie and Randy's room… Once the door was shut Brie began stitching the gunshot wound in Ted's chest.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked away as Michelle waited for Ted's eyes to open. Brie had said he was stable… and he would wake up soon. Michelle believed the young brunette. She held her husband's hand in her own. She could hear Randy's voice as he let Brie in on the plan. Her heart sank a little. She knew it was wrong…they were just as guilty as Cody and Kelly but Michelle knew that everything about this was Cody's idea. After Ted lost his job they were going to lose everything, their house, their car, they would have been homeless. Then Cody approached them with the idea of robbing a bank…just to have enough to make their loan payments and their mortgage payments.<p>

That was three years ago.

Michelle missed her home, she missed her family. They had been pulled into a dark and dangerous web of deceit and she wanted out. She knew her husband would feel the same way…if he didn't already.

They had made a promise, when they started this, that they would never, ever, harm someone. Cody had broken that promise. He had shot back.

Michelle's heart skipped a beat as her husband let out a low groan, obviously in pain. His eyelids flickered and soon his blue eyes were visible. She smiled as the tears streamed down her face. He was okay, he was really okay. "Ted."

"Chelle." His lips curved into a pained smile. "What happened?"

"Brie is a miracle worker." She laughed a little and moved closer to her husband. "You were shot; Brie says you're going to be okay."

"Thank God Randy found her." Ted smiled. "She's brilliant."

Michelle nodded and squeezed his hand. "Baby we need to talk."

"About what?" Ted asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"Randy and I decided we are going to do it, tonight…"

"You mean…"

"That's exactly what I mean…"

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's the only choice we have… we can't stay, next time he might kill someone Ted."

The brown haired man nodded and sighed, wincing in pain. "Yea Chelle, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Brie held the payphone with shaking hands. "Randy are you sure about this?"<p>

"Brie we have to do this, for us, for Ted, for Michelle." He urged. "Don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you, I love you." He gently rubbed her back.

"I love you too." She nodded; the brunette slid the coins into the slot, the quarters slipping from the latex gloves on her fingers. She pressed the three digits on the number pad and held the receiver close to her ear, making sure it never touched.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"It's about that bank robbery this afternoon" Brie began; she looked at Randy, who nodded at her encouragingly. "I saw two of them go into a hotel room… at the Parkway Motel…no one else was with them. One was blonde and carrying two large bags, she didn't have a mask on…but I couldn't see her face… The other one was a guy…he was carrying a gun…he had blood on him and he was still wearing the mask." She said. I saw them go into a room on the first floor, by the pool."

"And No one else was with them?" the operator asked.

"No ma'am. It was only the two of them."

"Can we have your name and location ma'am?"

Brie returned the phone to the receiver and looked at Randy. "It's done, let's go before we get caught." She said.

He nodded and guided her back to the van where she slipped into the back, taking a seat, Indian style, next to Ted's sleeping figure. Her back came to rest against the wheel well as she took his wrist in her hand, checking his pulse.

Randy climbed into the passenger seat, "It's done, go quickly." He shot the command at the blonde who quickly put the car in gear and pulled away from the edge of the road.

"How is he doing Brie?" Michelle asked.

"His pulse is steady…he's going to be fine." Brie said a genuine smile formed on her pink lips for the first time that day. She saw the relief and joy in Michelle's eyes and her heart leaped for the married couple. She turned her eyes to Randy who was looking back at them from the passenger seat.

"We have a lot of reason's to be happy." Randy said. "Ted is going to be okay, we're free…and Cody and Kelly are officially gone from our lives."

Randy nodded to the numerous cop cars parked in the hotel parking lot as they drove by. Brie watched as several officers escorted the young couple and helped them into the back of two squad cars.

"It's really all over, isn't it?" Michelle said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It is." Brie said. She was just now realizing how much her three companions had suffered over the last few years. None of them were tainted; they were all good people, who had lost their way.

But now they were free, and they were on their way to creating a new life, every day from now on was one step down a new path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well that's it for this story…. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I know the story is a bit open ended… and there is a reason for that. I now have a poll on my page…where you can vote whether you want me to write a sequel to this story or not. **

**So make sure you vote, and please review…I want to know what everyone thinks. Thanks for sticking with me on this story! Hope it was worth it, I know I had fun with it : ) ~Danie. **


End file.
